Pokemon Mystery Dungeon : Explorers of Life and Death!
by UPF1
Summary: This is the first in a Trilogy which follows the adventures of Tommy - A Human who was mysteriously turnt into a Pikachu, Megan - A young Fennekin who wishes to be the best explorer ever and Sammy - A Chespin who is Megan's Best Friend and they both have a crush on Tommy, So join me as we follow their adventure in Friendship, Romance and Lot's of Mystery Dungeons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – An Impossible Transformation!**

It was just another day in the Kalos Region, Fletching were singing, Pokémon Trainers were battling and School was almost finished for the aspiring Pokémon Trainers at the Santalune Trainers School.

"…..and so the fairy type is a new type of Pokémon which completely changed the entire battle system on it's head and..."

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

The bell rung signalling the end of the day and a certain someone was more than happy to leave, this person is a boy named Tommy who is your average 11 Year old, he goes to school, does his homework, plays videogames etc.

"Thank god, this boring school day is Finally over, now I can go home" Tommy said to himself as he got up, grabbed his backpack, swung it over his shoulder and started running home passing some friends, pokemon and the local gym leader and her sister along the way.

He finally arrived home saying hello to his mum and sister as he headed upstairs and turnt his computer on and played The Sims for an hour before his mum called him down for dinner, dinner was delicious, he had Chicken Burger with Chips and Ketchup, his favourite meal ever and after he had finished eating he headed upstairs and played The Sims until 8:00 and afterwards he was told to go to sleep so he got into his Pajama's and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep unknown to him however he was being watched closely by Arceus.  
"Hmmmm, he appears to be the Chosen One, HE SHALL BE THE ONE WHO WILL SAVE THE POKÉMON WORLD" Arceus Roared through the Heavens and beyond.  
Tommy's body began to shine with a golden light, Tommy immediately woke up to his shining body and saw he wasn't in his room anymore, he was falling through a void and he became scared wondering where he was and looking down he could see the exit of the void and fell through it and realized he was falling from the Sky and began to scream.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH" Tommy Screamed as he continued to fall and knew it was the end, he was going to die and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

Meanwhile…

"Here you go, Miss Megan" the friendly Kecleon said as he handed her the Reviver Seeds she ordered.

"Thanks so much Mr Kecleon, I can't tell you how grateful I am" Beamed Megan and the Store Clerk.

"Don't mention it" Kecleon Replied with his usual friendly smile

A Light that suddenly shined in the forest caught her attention so she decided she would go check it out.

Walking through the forest she could see a body of a Pokémon lying on the ground and on closer inspection she noticed it was a Pikachu that look like it had fainted.

"Excuse me, are you all right" She asked as she shook him awake.

"Huh, wh-where am I and who are you" The Pikachu asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked and was startled that it was a Fennekin and it was talking "and how are you talking?"

"What, um all Pokémon talk even yourself, and my name is Megan, what's yours?" She replied with a confused expression.  
"But, I aint a Pokémon though and my name is Tommy" He Replied

"Yes you are, you're a Pikachu aren't you?" Megan replied.

He looked at his hands which were now Paws and saw that she was right, he had become a Pikachu  
"But, I'm a human, how is this Possible" Tommy began to wonder.  
"A Human?, Those don't exist they are only in Fairy Tales" Megan was very confused now

"Well, Believe it or not I am a human and for some reason I transformed into a Pokémon, but this is impossible" Tommy Replied as Megan looked at him as if he was a lunatic or something "I must be stupid to think anyone would believe me, if only there was a hole in the sky"

Megan was very confused but he seemed like a good enough person "Ok, I believe your story Tommy" She beamed at him and he smiled back

"Really, just like that" the boy replied with amazement.

"Yeah, you seem like a good pokemon and believe me there aren't many of them now, not with the outbreak of the Mystery Dungeons and that means more bad Pokémon have been popping up everywhere now" Megan sighed with a sad look on her face.

"Well, I gotta go find out why I turnt into a Pikachu, see ya" Tommy said as he started walking into the forest.

"Um, you aren't going to find any answers in there, it just leads to a dead end" Megan said as she sweatdropped. "Do you have anywhere to go, a home or anything"

"Nope but I'm sure I will find somewhere" Tommy replied with a smile.

"Well, you can live me if you would like….. at least for a little while" Megan beamed at him hoping he would accept her offer.

"Really, are you sure, it isn't too much trouble?" Tommy asked with an even bigger grin than before.

"No Problem at all honestly" The young Fennekin Replied.

"Well let's get going then" Tommy said as the two new friends headed off to Megan's home and to many, many new adventures that would await their arrival.

UPF1 Presents - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon : Explorers of Life and Death! 

To Be Continued…..**  
**

**A/N – Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of PMD – Explorers of Life and Death which is the first in a Trilogy.**

**Please Remember to Fav, Follow and Review.  
Thank You **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Tommy, Megan and the Stolen Gem?!**

"We're almost there" Megan said as the duo kept on running to Megan's home of Destiny Town where Tommy hoped he would be able to get some answers about him mysteriously turning into a Pikachu.

"I can see it off in the distance Megan, how long til we get there?" Tommy asked his Fennekin friend.

"Not long, 10 Minutes at most" Megan replied with a smile, she was still wondering why a human would turn into a Pokémon, it didn't make any sense to her.

Unknown to them however they were being followed by a Shady Pokémon who was looking at Megan's Bag she was carrying, it could sense she was hiding something valuable in it.

"Hmmmm, time to find out if she is hiding a treasure in that bag, Hehehehe" the Pokémon Cackled as it jumped out in front of the travelling duo.

"Huh, w-what do you want" She asked the Mysterious Pokémon who was grinning evilly and was making her uncomfortable.

"Is that a Pawniard" Tommy wondered, he had seen pictures of this Pokémon before and that meant this Pokémon could mean Bad News.

The Pawniard Leaped into the air and headed towards Megan and used it's scratch attack knocking her out.

Tommy couldn't believe his eyes, this Pokémon had just hurt his friend and he didn't do anything about it, he was ashamed of himself and decided to confront the Pawniard.

"H-Hey what do y-you think your doing" He Asked the Pokémon but before he could even stop it, the Pawniard pulled out a Gem of some kind out of Megan's Bag and started to run towards the forest.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN HEHEHEHE" Pawniard Cackled with an evil grin and ran into the forest disappearing from sight.

Tommy ran over to Megan's side and kneeled down and tried to shake her awake.  
"Megan, Cmon Wake up" He Said as he continued to shake her, she immediately woke up and saw Tommy's concern, no one had ever been concerned for her before and she wondered why he was.

"W-What happened, where did Pawniard go?" Megan asked as she got up and looked at him with worry.

"W-Well, you see the thing is um well Pawniard um….. well it rummaged through your bag and stole a um gem of some kind" Tommy replied with worry in his voice.

"What, No, but that's my good luck charm without that, I would, I w-would, please you gotta help me Tommy, I need it, WE CAN'T LET PAWNIARD GET AWAY WITH THIS" She was practically screaming now, the gem was her most precious treasure and meant the world to her, it gave her good luck but without it she always had bad luck.

"Sure, let's go get your gem back and teach Pawniard a lesson that it will never forget" He replied with a smile.

"Thank You" before Megan knew what she was doing, she went over to tommy and hugged him tightly, when she realized what she was doing she pulled away and turned away from him so he couldn't see her blushing heavily.

"A-Are you ok Megan" Tommy asked while also blushing but he was not hiding it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry about the Hug, I didn't realize what I was doing" Megan said as she lowered her head.

"N-No, it's fine, friends can hug" Tommy beamed at her as she looked him into the eyes and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I suppose anyway WE MUST GET MY GEM BACK" She Exclaimed and looked at him with a Determined expression.

"Right, Let's go" Tommy said as they started to walk into the forest.

The forest was dark and the duo could hear Noctowls Hooting and Zubat's were hanging on the branches of trees.

"Wow, this forest sure is scary" Megan exclaimed as she shivered from Head to Toe, she wasn't exactly the most bravest Pokémon in this area and was quite timid which meant she got scared easily, even at the smallest things.

Suddenly a Zubat appeared out of nowhere and used it's gust attack at Megan, she started to Scream in fear and at the moment tommy stept in front of her and blasted the bat pokemon off into the stars with a powerful Thunderbolt.

"Are you ok" Tommy asked.

"No, I'm really scared, where could Pawniard have run off to and is my Gem ok, I am really timid and I get scared easily especially when a Wild Pokémon pops out of nowhere, I bet you hate me now, I bet you think I'm stupid or-or…." Megan started to cry, this was why she could never get anyone to join her for her exploration team.

"I don't hate you and I don't think your stupid, I never would think that, it's natural, everyone is different and being timid isn't a bad thing, everyone is afraid of something and there is nothing wrong with that" Tommy told her as he leaned forward and hugged her.

"Thanks and I really like hugging you, your fur is so warm and soft and you are the cutest pokemon I have ever seen" Megan said as she pulled away and blushed.

"R-Really, you really t-think that um w-well your c-cute too and I liked h-hugging y-you t-too" He began stuttering as he blushed at her compliment.

"Y-Yeah" Megan said still flustered.

"Now all we have to do is get your Gem Back" Tommy reminded her of their mission.

"Right, let's go Tommy" Megan said and with that the duo continued through the dark forest.

After 15 Minutes of walking Megan was starting to get extremely annoyed and blurted out "WHEN WILL WE FIND PAWNIARD AND MY GEM".

"Don't worry Megan, we will find it soon" and as he said that he could notice a light in the distance that looked like it was coming from a campfire.

"Hey Megan, I see a light over there, let's go and check it out" Tommy said as he ushered her to follow him to where the light was coming from, they looked into the area and saw the Pawniard and it was holding Megan's gem.

"Right let's attack….. NOW" Megan Exclaimed and with that both Pokémon Jumped out and confronted the Pawniard.

"You Kids again, what do you want" Pawniard Smirked evilly.

"WHAT, WHAT DO WE WANT?!, MY GEM, THAT'S WHAT" Megan Screamed "GIVE IT BACK OR ELSE"

"Yeah, that Gem doesn't belong to you" Tommy said with pure hatred towards the Pawniard.

"Ok, I will give it back, Only if you beat me in Battle" Pawniard Smirked as it leaped forward and withdrew it's sharp claws "FURY SWIPES".

"EMBER" Megan screamed as she shot a Ball of Fire energy at the Pawniard.

"THUNDERBOLT" Tommy Cried and Shot it towards the Pawniard but It dodged it.

"I-It managed to dodge it but HOW?" Tommy Exclaimed as the Pawniard Laughed.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA, You really think you can defeat me, the GREAT PAWNIARD, No one has ever managed to defeat me" Pawniard Cackled.

"THERE'S ALWAYS A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING" Tommy Angrily Shouted at the Crook.

While Pawniard and Tommy continued to bicker Megan seized her chance and while Pawniard was looking away she sneaked behind Pawniard, leaped into the air and…."

"EMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER" The Young Fennekin Screamed as she shot a ball of fire towards Pawniard, Pawniard turned around but it was too later, the Ember hit it directly and it went flying causing a major explosion knocking Pawniard out as it dropped the gem.

Megan ran towards the Gem and picked it up, she had finally done it, she had finally got back her one treasure and she ran towards Tommy and hugged him causing Tommy to blush once again but enjoying the contact nonetheless.

"Let's get going Megan" Tommy said as she pulled away and kissed him on the cheek causing Tommy to blush even more.

"Yeah, Let's go and thanks for helping me, it means a lot" Megan beamed with a gleam in her eyes "Your my Hero"

He blushed even more as he said "No p-problem, well we should get going so I can find out why and how I became a Pokémon" and with that our heroes continue their journey to Megan's home of Destiny Town.

To Be Continued….

Next Chapter – There's a New Exploration Team in Town!

**Thanks for Reading Chapter 2 of PMD – Explorers of Life and Death and I wonder if you can guess who I will be pairing up in the future even though you might have figured it out already, there was so many hints in this chapter :D**

**Please Remember to Fav, Follow and Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – There's a New Exploration Team in Town!**

"Here we are finally, Destiny Town" Megan said as they ran to the outskirts of the town and Tommy was absolutely amazed by what he saw, there were many shops and Pokémon around, the shops had shelves filled with Items Tommy had never seen before.

"Wow, this town is stunning" Tommy Exclaimed as he smiled at Megan who was smiling back.

"C'mon, let me show you around Tommy" Megan said as the duo walked through the bustling streets and with that she showed him the Shops of the Town which were - The Kecleon Shop, Sylveon's Beauty Parlour, Meowth's Bank, Tyrantrum's Box Smashing Shop and Umbreon and Espeon's Jewellery Shop.

"Wow, these Shops are amazing" But as tommy was in a trance of amazement he wasn't looking where he was going and he bumped into another Pokémon sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING PAL" The Pokémon shouted as she got up and revealed herself, she was a Chespin and she did not look happy.

"Listen um, I'm sorry I um wasn't looking where I was going and….." But before Tommy could continue Megan suddenly said "Sammy? Is that You?".

"Megan, hey what's up is this Pokémon your Friend?" The Chespin apparently called Sammy Said with a gasp.

"Yup, this is Tommy, he was once a human who mysteriously turned into a Pokémon" Megan Informed the Chestnut Pokémon.

"What really, how is that possible um I thought Humans were only in Fairy Tales" Sammy gasped with astonishment.

"Well apparently not and we are looking for Xatu so he can help us find out why he became a Pikachu, OH That reminds me Tommy would you like to form an Exploration Team with me" Megan said turning around and causing Tommy to gasp in amazement.

_**WOW This is completely out of the blue and I don't even know what an Exploration Team is, should I join this Pokémon, hmm maybe I should ask her what it is first **_Tommy thought to himself and with that he decided to ask her what an Exploration Team is since he was very confused.

"Megan may I ask what an Exploration Team is?" Tommy asked Megan Confusedly.

"Ooooh, Ooooh, I can answer that, On an Exploration Team you explore many places, find many treasures and explore faraway lands and uncover legends and lore not only that but you also rescue Pokémon and defeat evil villains, it is one of the most coolest jobs ever" Sammy informed him with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Wow, that sounds so Awesome, I'm in" Tommy replied to Megan.

"Woohoo, this is the first time someone has ever joined me, I know we will face danger but if we work together we can accomplish anything" Megan Grinned Awestruck because Tommy was the first one who ever really was interested in being on her team.

"Yeah" and with that both pokemon jumped in the air and high fived each other.

"um Megan" Sammy asked Megan because Sammy really wanted to be in the team as well but Megan always said no because Sammy was Shy and always held her back.

"Yeah, What is it" Megan confusedly replied.

"I am not going to ask this again but please can I join your Team, I promise I will do good, Pretty Please" Sammy was literally at Megan's feet crying hoping Megan would say yes.

"How many times do I have to say this, N-O Spells No, Your too shy and cowardly and you will just hold us back."

Before Sammy could even argue back Tommy butted in "Megan why don't we just give her a chance and see, like they say, you never know until you try" Tommy said, honestly he thought it would be fun to have another Team Member on their Team.

Megan thought about it and she had to admit, Tommy was right and Sammy was her friend and it wasn't fair to do this to Sammy.

"Ok then sure Sammy you can join and Sammy I am so sorry I didn't ever consider your feelings can you find it in your heart to forgive me" Megan wailed.

"I forgive you, I always will forgive you I mean you are my best friend after all" and Sammy ran over to Megan and comforted her by giving her a hug.

"Thank you Sammy" Megan said as both girls let go of each other, "So anyway guys what should the team name be" Megan asked both Pokémon and both them were confused neither one had thought about that.

"How about… Team Ace" Tommy piped in with a Smile.

"Team Ace, that is a fantastic name, good job Tommy, how about we use that Megan?" Sammy added awestruck, she never knew Tommy could think of a Name THAT Awesome.

"Ok then well, I'm going to mail this off to HAPPI so we can be an official Exploration Team" and with that Megan walked off to her House and Tommy and Sammy waited for about 5 Minutes, while they waited they talked about what kind of adventures they will have as an Exploration Team after that Megan returned with good news.

"Well, I mailed it off and as soon as I sent it off our essentials came in the Post, let me show you, we have A Lot of Explorer Badges and an Exploration Ribbon and an Explorers Scarf, an extra Treasure bag and some Oran Berrys, which will be very helpful on our adventures" Megan showed them the items they had been sent from HAPPI.

"Wow, so cool but why do we need so many badges" Sammy asked the Fennec Fox Pokémon.

"I think it's so we can recruit even more Pokémon for Team Ace" Megan assumed since she did know it was possible to recruit even more Pokémon for an Exploration Team "Anyway, Tommy how about I show you my house".

All three of them headed down the road past Destiny Town's many shops and Tommy was not expecting the kind of a house they arrive at, it was a huge mansion the size of Parfum Palace, it looked like it was made of marble and stone and had a huge garden.

"Hehe, Oh right, I forgot to mention I'm erm rich" Megan giggled with a blush, still she couldn't understand why she blushed every time she was around Tommy.

"Wow, your house is AWESOME" Tommy exclaimed with Awe, he never expected anything like this and was absolutely amazed.

The Trio head into the huge Mansion, Megan shows him the huge modern kitchen, the living room with a huge flat screen TV, she then showed him around upstairs and showed him the Mansion's many bathrooms, her bedroom and finally…..

"…..And this is the guest bedroom, feel free to make yourself at home Tommy" Megan giggled and with that Megan and Sammy left the room leaving Tommy on his own and he instantly knew that he was at Home and was really excited for all the Adventures and Danger him and his new friends would face.

To Be Continued…..

Next Chapter – Tis' The Season to be a Pokémon?! (Christmas Special)

**Thanks for Reading yet another chapter of PMD – Explorers of Life and Darkness and next time will see the return of Tommy and his friends and it is a few months later, do you know what that means, IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME for Tommy and the Gang, hope you look forward to it.  
Please Remember to Fav, Follow and Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Tis' The Season to be a Pokémon?!**

**Ok before I start I just wanna let you guys know the first portion of this chapter takes place a day after the events of the previous chapter and the rest takes place 2 Months afterwards, Anyway without further ado let's begin the chapter shall we? **

A Day Later…..

"Huh, WHAT DO YOU MEAN XATU'S NOT IN" Megan screamed down the video phone.  
"I am so sorry but my husband won't be back until next year, he is currently on a business trip, I do apologize for any inconvenience caused" The Female Xatu said with a sad look on her face.

"It's fine, well anyway bye" Megan finished as she hung up "Sorry Tommy but you might have to wait for a while"

"It's ok besides at least I get to spend more time with you and Sammy" He beamed.

"Yeah, dat's hmmm true" Sammy piped in as she was munching on her piece of Toast. "Anyway how bout we get some requests done from the Request board" finishing off her Toast and pointing in the direction of the Request Board.

Tommy had no idea what a Request board was but he decided he would let them show him, the three of them headed off in the direction of the board.

Once they got there Megan saw a piece of paper on the board and decided to read it "This might be a good one, sooooooo what does it say, here we go 'Hello, my name is Dedenne, I was exploring Prism Cave and upon getting back home I realized I must have dropped my precious Pecha Berry there, can someone please fetch it for me, thank you', I think we should help this Pokémon, it doesn't have the biggest reward but you're not a true explorer if you just do if for the reward right?"

"Yeah, that's just being plain greedy, well let's go then" Tommy said as all 3 Pokémon Jumped in the Air and shouted as loud as they could "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH" and with that the Trio headed to Prism Cave and the start of their many fantastic adventures in the Pokémon World.

2 Months Later…..  
December 10th 2013

Team Ace had become quite the talk of the town in a matter of only 2 Months, they had saved Pokémon, defeated bad guys and made amazing discoveries and now the trio have just come back from their mission on Frost Mountain.

"Wow, yet another treasure obtained but I wonder what it is?" Tommy said as they walked into the Living Room and set the treasure chest on the table.

"Well what are we waiting for let's open it" Sammy exclaimed with excitement.

"Ok, well here goes" and with that Megan opened the Chest and the three Pokémon looked inside and inside was a stone of some sort.

"What could this Stone be Megan" Sammy wondered with Awe.

"I know what it is, it's an ice rock, if you give it to an eevee it will be able to evolve into Glaceon" Megan informed her starstruck friend.

"Awesome" Tommy exclaimed as he picked it up and looked at it with amazement.

After looking at it Tommy put it back in it's chest and Megan took it over to the table and put the chest on it.

Tommy then realized that they had been doing requests for quite a while now and he didn't even know what the Date was.

"Hey Megan I never asked but what is the date exactly" Tommy asked the fire fox Pokémon.

"Oh, It's the 10th of December Why?" Megan replied in astonishment.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT, Oh dear oh dear oh dear, I GOTTA GO DO SOME SHOPPING SEE YA" Tommy cried as he ran out of the Mansion leaving a bewildered Megan and Sammy behind.

"Um Ok, what was that all about" Sammy wondered.

"I think he just realized it's almost Christmas hehe" Megan giggled with a blush.

…

"Excuse me Mr Kecleon do you by any chance have any reviver seeds" Tommy asked the bewildered shop keeper, Tommy knew how much Megan loved Reviver Seeds and wanted to buy some for her as a Christmas present.

"Lemme See, Reviver seeds, reviver seeds hmm" The Kecleon replied as he rummaged in the back of the shop "Nope I'm sorry but it looks like we're all out" Kecleon said feeling bad for the poor Pikachu.

"Aw well do you know where I can find some" he asked the kecleon

"As a matter of fact I do, theres a little place near here called Reviver Meadows and thousands of Reviver Seeds grow there every year" Kecleon said with a smile.

"Cool thanks" Tommy said as he walked towards his next destination which was Umbreon and Espeon's jewellery store.

"Hello there Tommy how are you and what does my favourite customer need" The friendly Umbreon said with a grin.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine and since it's almost Christmas I was wondering if you had a Plant bracelet" Tommy requested grinning back.

"Oh let me go find it" Umbreon said as he disappeared into the back of the shop and in a matter of seconds he was back with the bracelet and handed it to Tommy.

"There you go, that will be 750 Poké" Tommy handed him the money and decided he would leave for Reviver Meadows early next morning, so he headed back to the Mansion.

…

Early the next morning….

Tommy woke up and went to check on Megan and Sammy but both Pokémon were already asleep and with that Tommy headed downstairs and quickly but quietly left through the front door, he then sneaked through a quiet destiny town trying not to wake anyone since it appeared everyone was still asleep.

…

Tommy had arrived at Reviver Meadows and decided to look around there were fields of Reviver Seeds and the fields seemed to go on for miles and miles until he reached the centre and noticed the best batch of Reviver Seeds in the entire Meadow, he sneaked forward but suddenly "Do you think it's ok to steal my reviver seeds hmm" he heard a voice say.

"W-Who are you? I didn't know this batch belonged to someone" Tommy whimpered, he was scared, truly and utterly scared, who was speaking, what would they do to him? All of these questions made his head hurt.

"My Name is Croconaw" It said as it jumped down in front of Tommy and bared it's fangs "And since you've come here to steal my seeds I must destroy you"

"I didn't come to steal them, please you gotta believe me" Tommy said as he backed away from the frightening Pokémon.

"Pfft Yeah right WATER GUN" Croconaw Screamed as it launched a powerful jet of water at Tommy hitting him directly sending the young Pikachu flying.

"Well if you want a Battle, THEN A BATTLE IS WHAT YOU'LL GET, THUNDERBOLT" Tommy shouted as he launched a powerful blast of electricity sending Croconaw Flying, Tommy quickly grabbed the batch of reviver seed and ran as fast as he could out of the Meadow, he knew Stealing was wrong but Croconaw did attack him for no reason.

…

He had finally made it back to Destiny town and he could see Sammy and Tommy with Torches shouting his name.

They both noticed him and ran over to him and of course started questioning him.

"Where have you been Mister?" Megan asked as Tommy quickly hid the seeds behind his back "We were worried sick when you disappeared you've been gone hours, no one in Town has woken up yet though"

"Oh I was just doing some special training well see ya, gonna go back to bed" Tommy said as he ran towards the mansion

…

Tommy ran into his room and placed the batch of reviver seeds in the same drawer as the Bracelet.

"Phew that was close" He sighed as he walked over to his bed and got under the covers quickly falling asleep.

…

It was now Christmas Eve, Snow had started falling, The Town we decorated for the season and all the Pokémon in Destiny town were either doing their Last Minute Christmas Shopping or discussing Christmas with their friends, meanwhile Tommy and Megan were decorating the tree adding tinsel, lights and bauballs.

"There all done" Megan said with a proud look at their Christmas Tree.

"Wow it looks so cool, I am so excited for Christmas" Tommy beamed at his Fennekin Friend.

"Yeah me too" She replied with a blush "It sure will be fun, beautiful and….. Romantic".

"I'm Hooooooooooome" they heard come from the door and as if on queue Sammy entered the room with her bags of shopping "Wow, the tree looks amazing you guys did an awesome job on it"

…

That Night….

All 3 Pokémon had gone to bed, Tommy thought to himself **I wonder if Megan and Sammy will like what I got them.**

This was going to be Tommy's first Christmas not in the Human world and he still wanted to know why he came to this world, what was his purpose here, but worrying about it wasn't going to help him now it's Christmas and that should be the first thing on his mind right now.

…

"Wake up sleepy head, it's Christmas" he could hear a voice say as they shook him awake, he opened his eyes and he could see Megan and Sammy sat on his bed holding presents.

"Here you go" Sammy said as she handed him her Present "Open It"

"Ok, I wonder what it could be" Tommy said as he shook the box and tore off the wrapping paper and it was a THUNDER STONE? "Huh, a thunder stone?"

"If the Spring ever opens up and you ever want to evolve you can use it" Sammy replied with a smile. "Megan already gave me my present and I already gave Megan hers"

"Wow T-Thanks it really means a lot" Tommy said as tears of happiness started to well up in his eyes and with that he leaned forward and hugged Sammy.

"Your Welcome" Sammy replied with a cherry red blush which Megan noticed and wondered if both Sammy and her had a crush on Tommy.

"Heres yours Tommy" Megan handed him her present and Tommy tore open the wrapping and inside of the box was a necklace of some sort.

"Whats this?" Tommy asked the young fennekin with a confused look.

"Oh It's a Necklace I made just for you tommy and look at the Pendant" Megan said as her face turned red.

And sure enough on the pendant was a Love Heart with Tommy and Megan in it and it said 'Friends Forever' and he then hung it around his neck.

"T-Thank you it means a lot Megan, I don't know what to say" Tommy said as he started to cry with happiness "Merry Christmas" and he leaned forward and embraced her tightly.

"Your welcome" Megan replied as the two Pokémon broke apart and Tommy jumped off the bed, grabbed the presents for Megan and Sammy and handed them the gifts.

Both Pokémon tore open the wrapping and gasped in astonishment "Well do you like them" Tommy asked the Pokémon.

"We don't just like them, we love them" The duo beamed at Tommy.

"I'm glad you do, so what's the plan for today?" Tommy asked Sammy.

"Well we could go to the Fair in Destiny Town, there is some really cool things happening there today" Sammy replied with a smile

"Ok let's go Pals" Megan said and with that they headed to Destiny Town.

They had a lot of fun at the fair, they went Ice Skating, Ate lot's of candy floss, they then went to the Christmas Show in the Town Square, built snowmen and had a snowball fight.

After all of the fun was over the team headed back home where Megan started cooking their dinner and within hours they were at the table eating a very delicious Roast Dinner which consisted of Roast Potatoes, Yorkshire Puddings, Carrots, Broccolli and that was covered in Steaming hot gravy.

After dinner everyone went up to bed and everyone said goodnight to one another and starting heading to their bedrooms.

Tommy got into bed and he started to wonder if his family was alright, what was going on at home but there was one thing he knew this had been his first Christmas as a Pokémon but he knew it was the greatest.

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter – New Years Surprises.

**As a early Christmas present I decided to post this chapter early :D**

**Well that was an interesting chapter, I really hoped you liked it and also what do you think of the story so far**

**Please remember to fav, follow and review.**

**PS Tommy, Megan and Sammy wish you a very Merry Christmas :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – New Years Surprises **

"3…. 2… 1….. HAPPY NEW YEARS" Everyone in Team Ace Shouted all at once as they clinked glasses and cheered as the clock struck 12 with a chime and the sound of fireworks could be heard everywhere, it was going to be Tommy's first proper year as a Pokémon and truth be told he was actually really excited for all the adventures that awaited him and his friends Megan and Sammy.

"I can't believe it's 2014 already it's quite exciting actually and it's going to be our first proper year with Tommy hehe" Megan giggled as she continued her conversation with Sammy.

"Yeah to be honest I didn't expect 2013 to go that fast it's quite remarkable how time flies when you're having fun" Sammy replied with a smile as she swigged down the last of her Oran Berry Juice.

While the girls continued to talk tommy was sat on the sofa watching the celebrations on Television continue as he thought to himself _**I wonder when Xatu will be back I really want to know what my purpose is in this world and if I will ever go back home**_ as much as the young Pikachu enjoyed spending time with Megan and Sammy, doing requests and being the hero truth be told he kinda missed his family and was worried if they were okay but at the moment all he needed to focus on was continuing to do his best on their explorations.

Sammy saw out of the corner of her eye Tommy getting up and starting to make his way upstairs to his room "Um Megan could you wait a sec" she quickly told the fire fox as she ran up to tommy and stopped him by grabbing on to his paw "Where do you think you're going Mister" She said with a cheeky grin as Tommy blushed at the contact.

"Erm I'm going to bed Sammy, I'm kinda tired" Tommy said as she let go of his paw and he started up the stairs again

"Oh ok I was hoping you would stay down here but I guess if your tired then I guess it would be insensitive of me to stop you, good night buddy" Sammy sighed as she pulled him into an embrace and Tommy hugged back "Good Night Sammy and tell Megan I said goodnight to her too"

"Don't worry I will" Sammy replied as they let go of each other and Tommy continued heading to his room.

…

The Next Morning…

"Urgh" Tommy groaned as he sat up in his bed and wiped the sleep out of his eyes and with that he got out of bed, walked downstairs and was greeted by the lovely smell of a wonderful cooked breakfast as he walked into the living room and sat at the table just as Megan walked out of the kitchen with their breakfast which consisted of Sausages, Eggs, Bacon and Toast and she sat the two plates of breakfast on the table and sat down next to tommy but as Tommy started to eat his sausage he noticed that Sammy was nowhere to be seen.

"Say Megan where's Sammy?" Tommy asked her with a confused expression as he gulped down his Sausage.

"Oh she went to Town to buy some things like Reviver seeds, Oran Berries, Pecha Berries etc." Megan replied as she munched on her toast.

Suddenly they heard the door open and shut causing them to look towards the front door and out emerged Sammy panting heavily as she slowly walked towards them gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked her exhausted friend as Sammy slid into the Chair right next to her.

"Hmm Gasp Never Gasp Better Gasp let me just catch my breath Gasp" Sammy panted causing Megan to become worried.

"You look like you've run the marathon" Megan said as Sammy turned to look at them and passed both letters of some sort "What are these" Both Tommy and Megan asked at the same time.

"These are Invitations to Meowth's New Years Party, I got one too, go ahead and read it" Sammy beamed as both Tommy and Megan opened the letters and Tommy started to read…

_To Tommy/Megan/Sammy  
Since it is New Years Day I have decided to host a Party to celebrate what a fantastic year this is going to be, there will be food, fireworks and all sorts of fun stuff so it would be fantastic, absolutely fantastic if you could come to my New Years Party, I look forward to seeing you there.  
The Party will start at 6:00pm and will end at 9:00pm, hope you can make it and don't worry you won't be the only ones there in fact I've invited everyone in town.  
Yours sincerely  
Meowth_

"Well it's a pretty known fact that Meowth is quite the Party Pokémon so it doesn't surprise me that he would invite everyone in town and host a party" Megan giggled as she started to take their empty plates into the kitchen.

"Well we've got all day to get ready so we don't have to rush" Tommy said as him and Sammy sat down and he turned on the TV, there wasn't much on TV so he just switched over to The Pokémon News Channel on which was a Sceptile talking about the recent discovery made by The Psychic Wonders causing Megan to gasp and squeal in Excitement.

"Um Sammy what's up with Megan" Tommy confusedly asked the Chestnut Pokémon sat next to him.

"Oh She's just fangirling over The Psychic Wonders, she hopes to be like them someday but sometimes her fangirling can get really annoying" Sammy said as she sweatdropped with a sigh.

"Who are The Psychic Wonders" he asked his teammates causing Megan to gasp in Disbelief "What you don't know who The Psychic Wonders are?" Megan said in disbelief as she looked at him as if he was the biggest moron alive.

"Nope never heard of them" Tommy said as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Megan decided to sit down next to him and explain who The Psychic Wonders are still she couldn't believe he didn't know about them "Well you're the first person I've met who doesn't know about them well I guess I'll have to explain, you see The Psychic Wonders are these super duper awesome and ultra famous Exploration Team and they do the most amazing things like saving Pokémon who are in dire consequences, finding the most rarest treasures, saving other more minor exploration teams like us and even defeating the most evillest of Pokémon, they are amazing and I wish to be just like them" She excitedly told him as she looked into space dreamily.

"Wow they do sound awesome, I hope we meet them some day" Tommy grinned at the fire fox next to him.

"Yeah me too, It's always been my dream to meet their leader Delphox and if I ever do I will ask her for her autograph" Megan dreamily said as she continued to look into space.

"Well that's good and all but we need to get ready for the Party" Sammy said as she started heading to her room upstairs.

"Yeah I Guess we do" Tommy and Megan both said sheepishly and with that the three Pokémon started getting ready for the Party at Meowth's Place.

…

The three Pokémon were stood outside Meowth's, like theirs it was a pretty big house although this one was a bit smaller and was made out of Stone and Pebble, Music was booming everyway and their were quite a few Pokémon stood outside chatting to their friends or just hanging around and as soon as the group entered the House they were amazed by how many Pokémon had shown up, there were loads of them and they were either eating, dancing or being jolly with their friends, it was a magnificent sight to behold suddenly a familiar Cat Pokémon walked up to them, it was Meowth.

"Hello guys so I see you made it then, Hmm dat's right welcome to Meowth's 2014 New Years Party, so what do ya think Impressive right?" Meowth enquired as the three Pokémon Nodded "Good that's the way I like it well make sure to enjoy yourself now, 2014 YEAH!" Meowth cheered as he walked away to greet the next Pokémon who had entered.

"Wow this looks like this is going to be an awesome party" Tommy exclaimed happily.

"Are you kidding" he heard a voice say behind him and he turned around to see a Pancham which was a black and while Dark and Fighting type Pokémon "Meowth's parties are always awesome there's no doubt about there" he finished as he turned around to continue his conversation.

"Well I guess I'm going to get something to eat" Sammy said as she walked to the buffet table and picked up a sandwich and started eating it but as soon as she finished she noticed a Machop staring at her and it kinda creeped her out "Um why are you staring at me like that" she asked the mysterious Pokémon but it continued to stare at her but this time it actually said something "Oh I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me" he replied as he approached her which creeped her out even more, Tommy saw this and had no choice but to attack him and so…

"THUNDERBOLT" He screamed as he launched the bolt of thunder at the muscular Pokémon electrocuting it and knocking it out, Tommy ran up to her with a worried expression "Are you okay, the bad Pokémon didn't hurt you or anything did he?" Everyone in the room was staring at them in astonishment now but Tommy and Sammy didn't care.

"No I'll be fine" Sammy said with a smile as she hugged him tightly with a blush and at that moment Megan ran up to them with a face of disbelief and amazement.

"Wow, That. Was. Awesome." Megan exclaimed in amazement "Hey I have a joke for you tommy"

"Ok fire away"

"I am so sorry I didn't RAICHU a love letter hehe" she giggled with a blush causing both of them to laugh.

"Haha nice one Meg" Tommy said as he picked up a biscuit from the table and started munching it "Hmm absolutely delicious"

While Megan and Tommy continued to talk Sammy noticed a karaoke going on so she decided "You know what I think I'm going to go over there and sing" She said to herself as she watched the last Pokémon do their song and then Sammy walked on to the stage, she had a look on the screen and noticed her favourite song 'Firework' was on there, she chose it, picked up the microphone and started to sing just as Megan and Tommy noticed and they decided to watch.

"_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?"**_

"_**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?"**_

"_**Do you ever feel already buried deep, 6 feet under Screams but no one seems to hear a thing"**_

"_**Do you know that there's still a chance for you, 'Cause there's a spark in you!"**_

"_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine"**_

"_**Just own the night like the 4th of July"**_

"_**'Cause, baby, you're a firework"**_

"_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth"**_

"_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh""**_

"_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y"**_

"_**Baby, you're a firework"**_

"_**Come on, let your colours burst"**_

"_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**_

"_**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe"**_

"_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space, You're original, cannot be replaced"**_

"_**If you only knew what the future holds, After a hurricane comes a rainbow"**_

"_**Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed, So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road"**_

"_**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow, And when it's time you'll know"**_

"_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine"**_

"_**Just own the night like the 4th of July"**_

"_**'Cause, baby, you're a firework"**_

"_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth"**_

"_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**_

"_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y"**_

"_**Baby, you're a firework"**_

"_**Come on, let your colours burst"**_

"_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**_

"_**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe"**_

"_**Boom, boom, boom, Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"**_

"_**It's always been inside of you, you, you, and now it's time to let it through-ough-ough"**_

"_**'Cause, baby, you're a firework"**_

"_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth"**_

"_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**_

"_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y"**_

"_**Baby, you're a firework"**_

"_**Come on, let your colours burst"**_

"_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**_

"_**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe"**_

"_**Boom, boom, boom, Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"**_

"_**Boom, boom, boom, Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon."**_

And as soon as she had finished the entire room erupted with Applause and cheering, Sammy never thought she had it in her and Tommy and Megan just stood there absolutely stunned at her performance as she came down to meet up with them again.

"So what did you think" Sammy asked them with a faint blush of embarrassment.

"You were AMAZING" Tommy exclaimed as he pulled into a big hug and congratulated her causing her blush to deepen.

"Wow, Just wow, I'm absolutely speechless, I never knew you could sing" Megan gasped in amazement.

She blushed even more at the compliment "Well neither did I, I'm amazed myself, never did I think that I-I could w-well SING"

Sammy suddenly felt a paw on her shoulder and she turned around and came face to face with Meowth who had a massive grin on his face. "Wow, You were stunning you see I'm also the manager of a singing business so if you want to sing again at another party call me, here's my number" He said as he passed her his business card which also had his number but she was still unsure if she wanted to sing again but she decided she would think about it.

"I'll think about it and if I do I will definitely call you" Sammy grinned at the charming feline.

"Well It's almost the end of the Party so shall we start heading home?" Tommy asked his two friends who both nodded since both of them were getting a little bit sleepy and so with that the group head home, it's the start of a fantastic new year and Tommy and his friends are excited about all the adventures, danger and opportunities that will come their way, this year for sure will be a Mega Evolution!, as the Journey continues.

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter – Tommy, The Dense Pikachu?!

Summary - It's just another day in Destiny Town and Megan and Sammy decide to pluck up their courage and finally admit their love to Tommy however when both of them realize they both love him a strong rivalry sparks among the two but it seems that Confessing to him is harder than they thought, or is it?!

**Well again since it is a special occasion I have decided to post this chapter early, I hope you have enjoyed it and I hope you are looking forward to the New Year, It sure will be a Mega Evolution! :D**

**Like always please Fav, Follow and Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Tommy, The Dense Pikachu?!**

_**He's so cute **_Sammy thought to herself as she was sat outside of the café watching Tommy on the other table forgetting that Megan was even there watching her, Megan knew exactly what Sammy was thinking about but she didn't want to make it obvious.

"Are you okay" Megan asked the dreaming chestnut Pokémon snapping her out of her fantasy.

"H-H-Huh, yeah I'm fine" She said with a blush, she couldn't believe she was staring at Tommy like that, did she like him no that couldn't be right could it?, he was her best friend and never did she have a fantasy about him.

"You sure? you looked deep in thought, what were you thinking about?" Megan asked her blushing friend sat next to her.

"Oh um if I tell you will you promise to not tell anyone Tommy included" Sammy pleaded and Megan agreed "Well I kinda like Tommy more than a friend, I think I have a crush on him… hey why are you laughing, it's not funny" Sammy shouted at her laughing friend next to her.

"It's just do you really think he'd fall in love with you" Megan smirked as she continued "I have feelings for him too but at least I'm attractive"

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Sammy shouted at the grinning Fire Fox.

"It means your ugly and no boy would ever fall for you" Megan said and it felt like Sammy's heart had been ripped in half, her eyes started to well up and she started to cry

"Do you mean all these things about me, how could you say these horrible nasty things" Sammy cried making Megan smirk even more.

"Tell you what how about we have a competition you and me and the first person that Tommy decides to go out with wins but I'm obviously gonna win" Megan said with a smirk as she started to walk towards Tommy as Sammy shouted back at her.

"YOUR ON" this was going to be interesting.

Both Megan and Sammy ran up to Tommy and both sat down next to him, it looked like he was reading the latest issue of Technology weekly.

"Hey Tommy I have something to tell you" both said at the same time as they scowled at each other "I Love you" both again said at the same time.

"Errr I love you guys too, I mean we are friends aren't we?" Tommy said as he put his magazine down causing Megan and Sammy to fall down anime style.

"No we love you in a different way" Sammy told the confused Pikachu.

"Yeah we both want to go out with you, so who'll it be?" Megan said with a Smirk.

"Um what do you mean exactly, I'm confused, you know what, I'm gonna take a bit of a walk" Tommy said as he started to get up but Sammy held onto his paw causing his face to go red.

"Who's prettier me or Megan?" Sammy asked a blushing Tommy.

"Um both I guess, I have to take a walk and think about some things, you girls are acting strange today" causing both to fall down anime style again as he started to walk towards the forest.

"He doesn't notice us does he" Sammy asked a confused Megan.

"No he doesn't and Sammy I'm so sorry, I didn't mean those things I said about you but when it comes to love I get kinda abnoxious and act like I'm the big stuff, I hope you can forgive me, how about we try and do this in a more friendly way" Megan asked the young chespin with Pleading eyes.

"Sure, I forgive you and yeah that sounds good to me but how are we supposed to do this, Tommy is as dense as a rock and doesn't seem to notice us, what should we do" Sammy asked her female Fennekin friend.

"Well first we should follow him, I think he went into the woods and then we'll see what he's doing in there, let's go" Megan and replied and with that both girls start to head into the forest to look for Tommy.

While the Girls continued following Tommy Sammy was thinking of Megan's Apology _**Does she really think I would forgive her that easily pfft yeah right it's gonna take time for me to forgive especially after all the things she said to me.**_

After about five minutes of walking they found Tommy sat on a log pondering to himself so the girls decided to hide behind the tree and eavesdrop so he wouldn't see them.

"Love pfft, like such a thing exists, true love doesn't exist if it did that incident would have never happened back in my world, the human world where I belong" Tommy started crying.

_**Flashback**_

_**Tommy had just left his house to meet his girlfriend Amy, it was going to be their 2**__**nd**__** date, truthfully they hadn't been dating long only for a week but Tommy was happy and so was Amy**_

_**After about 10 Minutes he finally reached her house and she was waiting outside for him, she had a smile on her face as usual.**_

"_**Hey Amy, are you ready to go out again tonight" Tommy asked her as she gave him a smile and a nod "Sure, so where are you taking me tonight"**_

"_**You'll see" he said as they started walking to his most favourite place in the Kalos Region hand in hand.**_

_**The two finally arrived at Riviere Bridge on Route 2 which was above a beautiful lake.**_

"_**Wow this is so beautiful, thanks for bringing me here, I love you Tommy" Amy said as the two stood there still holding hands, the bridge didn't have a fence or anything which made it unsafe but Tommy didn't care as long as his favourite girl was happy he was happy.**_

_**Unknown to them however they were being watched by a shady man, and as soon as they were looking away he jumped out of the bush, pulled out his gun and pointed it at Amy's head and grabbed her out of nowhere, Tommy looked around and noticed it was a man around his early twenties, he had red hair, red sunglasses, red suit and black boots, Tommy was scared and he was worried for amy who was still being held hostage by this man.**_

"_**listen whatever you do please don't hurt her, I will do anything, heres some money just please let her go" Tommy pleaded with the Shady Man, the man pondered for a second before agreeing.**_

"_**Okay but hand over the money first" Tommy agreed and handed him the money but what happened next was something Tommy wasn't expecting.**_

"_**Psyche, let's see if she can fly" and with that the man threw her over the edge of the bridge and she landed onto the hard concrete next to the lake and he could hear her bones shatter, she was dead, he couldn't believe what this man had done, he turned around but the man had disappeared.**_

_**He ran down the stairs to where her body lay unmoving and kneeled down next to her, he felt her pulse but there was none, she was indeed dead, the boy started to cry that mysterious man had killed the only thing that was precious to him and he would never forgive that despicable man.**_

"I will never forget that incident, oh Amy I miss you and I want to see you again" Tommy sobbed as he put his head in his paws, every time he remembered that incident he always would cry about it, he had loved her and she was taken away from him.

"I never knew" Megan whispered to her chespin friend stood next to her from behind the tree.

"yeah that story was so sad, I can't believe it, no wonder he doesn't return our feelings, he's still upset about that incident" Sammy whispered back to Megan as both Girls nodded.

"We should go, give him more time to himself" Megan whispered and Sammy agreed, both girls headed back to destiny town quietly so Tommy wouldn't notice them.

…  
Both Megan and Sammy were watching the Pokémon News and they heard the door open, they knew it was Tommy, not a hard guess.

Tommy walked into the room to see his two friends sat on the sofa watched watching the Sceptile on the Pokémon News Channel talk about the famous Wigglytuff's Guild, Tommy's eyes were red from all the crying, Megan and Sammy noticed this and gasped.

"Tommy why are your eyes so red" Megan asked even though she knew it was from all the crying he had been doing.

"Yeah you were gone a while and we were getting worried, are you alright?" Sammy asked the young Pikachu.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired, I'm um going upstairs to rest" Tommy said with a fake smile, he had to make them believe he was okay so they wouldn't suspect anything little did he know they knew what he was doing.

As Tommy started heading upstairs Megan and Sammy sat down next to each other again and continued to watch television as they thought of ways they could admit their feelings to him, things were going to be different from now on and both girls knew it, it was a new year and they are going to find a way to make their feelings known!

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter – Bubbles Appears! Friend or Foe?!

After completing yet another mission Tommy decides to go to the newly opened café with Megan and Sammy, there they meet a Froakie called Bubbles who seems familiar to Megan but she can't seem to figure out where she had seen him before and it doesn't take long for them to make Friends with the Froakie however Megan still doesn't completely trust him, who could he be and what are his motives?

**Well there you go, it's finally done, I hope you enjoyed this chapter but will Tommy ever move on and will Megan and Sammy get their feelings known to him find out as the journey continues.**

**Please Remember to Fav, Follow and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Bubbles Appears! Friend or Foe?!**

Team Ace had just finished their newest Mission in the Cave of Shadows and the three have arrived back at Destiny Town and they were very hungry

"So guys shall we go get a bite to eat from the Café" Tommy asked his two friends who both nodded with a hungry look on their faces.

"Yeah, I am so hungry I could eat a Rapidash" Sammy said as her stomach growled.

"Yeah but wouldn't that burn I mean it is a flaming horse after all" Megan said with a smile at her hungry Chespin friend.

"It's a figure of Speech Meg, I wouldn't really eat a Rapidash" Sammy replied with a smirk.

"Well let's go to the Café and have something to eat so you girls can stop bickering like an old married couple" Tommy said causing both girls to blush at the comment.

"Yeah I suppose so" Megan replied with a grin and Sammy nodded in agreement.

The Trio walked down the path to the Café which had not been there long but it quickly became their new hangout whether it was to eat, drink or just hang around.

They entered the Café and saw the owner Spinda at the desk writing orders down, the three Pokémon approached her to take their orders, Tommy rang the bell and she looked up and gave them a welcoming smile.

"Hello there how may I help you" Spinda asked the three young Pokémon with a smile.

"Well what would you like Guys" Tommy asked his two friends that were stood next to him.

"I would like a Sausage Roll" Sammy asked the Spinda

"and I would like Oran Berry Soup" Megan also asked her.

"I would also like a Sausage Roll" Tommy finished and Spinda gave them a nod and a smile.

"Ok that will be 70 Poké Please" Spinda asked happily as Tommy pulled out his money and gave it to her and with that she walked over and grabbed the Sausage Rolls and the Soup and handed it to them.

"Thanks for ordering from Spinda's Super duper awesome Café Yay" Spinda cheered happily as the three Pokémon walked over to a table and started eating.

After eating they noticed a waiter and called him over, he was a Froakie, a blue and white water frog.

"yes how may I help you and what might your names be" The Froakie asked the three Pokémon.

"I'm Tommy and these are my friends Sammy and Megan" Tommy informed the froakie as he pointed to his friends.

_**Megan could it be? Could it be that Megan and Sammy as well I recognize them, aha just like I thought now to put the plan in motion although I've never seen the Pikachu before. **_It suddenly struck him, he had finally found her at last.

"Um are you ok" Megan asked the daydreaming Froakie

"huh, oh I'm fine, yes absolutely fine" Froakie grinned at them.

"What's your name" Sammy asked the grinning bubble frog.

"Oh I'm Bubbles, I work here part time as a waiter" The Froakie apparently called Bubbles replied with a smile and something struck Megan Why did he seem so familiar did she know him, there was just something about him that seemed so familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why he seems so familiar.

"So anyway could I possibly hang out with you, honestly I don't have any friends and I would love to spend time with you and get to know you all properly, I'm new to the neighbourhood you see" Bubbles asked the Trio with a Smile.

"Sure and would you mind taking our plates back to the counter for us" Tommy said as he handed Bubbles their Plates.

"Ok after I return this to spinda would you mind letting me walk with you guys, my work day is pretty much over" Bubbles asked the young Pikachu.

"Sure, we would love you to" Tommy told the enthusiastic Froakie but something seemed odd about Bubbles but Megan couldn't seem to figure it out.

"Great well I'll be back in a mo" Bubbles said as he walked over to the counter to return the plates to Spinda.

Megan leaned forward and whispered to her Pikachu and Chespin friends "Doesn't something seem odd about this Pokémon"

"Why would you think that after all he seems so nice" Sammy replied with a look of disbelief "Don't you trust him"

"W-Well…" but before Megan could continue Bubbles had returned with a Smile on his face.

"Ready to go" the young Froakie asked them still Smiling.

"Yeah c'mon let's go" Tommy beamed at the other Pokémon as they started walking out of the Small Cave waving goodbye to a very happy Spinda.

…

"So how long have you been living in Destiny Town?" Tommy inquired.

"Huh, Not long only a couple of days but I have to say the town is so beautiful and the people are so nice" Bubbles replied to a curious Pikachu.

"So you must like it here then" Megan asked him, she still wasn't sure whether to trust him or not.

"I don't just like it, I absolutely love it well I have never lived somewhere so peaceful and calm" Bubbles grinned at the trio as they continued to walk.

"So Bubbles are you an Explorer" Sammy asked the Froakie causing him to gasp and shiver.

"What's wrong" Tommy asked their new friend who was shivering from head to toe, it wasn't cold so why was he shivering.

"Nothing, I used to be an Explorer but I stopped being one when I climbed Goodra's Peak" Froakie sighed as he muttered something under his breath.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, You attempted to climb Goodra's Peak?" Sammy asked Bubbles and he nodded "No Exploration Team has ever conquered that Mountain"

"Wow sounds so awesome we should go and see if we can be the first to conquer Goodra's Peak" Tommy blurted out causing everyone except Bubbles to gasp in disbelief.

"You aren't Serious Tommy, it's really dangerous are you sure we're ready for that kind of challenge" Megan gasped thinking he was just joking as he replied "I'm absolutely positive"

"I for one think it's a great Idea and I can accompany you and if we manage to conquer it I could become an explorer again" Bubbles said with a grin on his blue face.

"Yeah It will give us really good experience" Sammy beamed at the others and Megan had to admit they were right this would be really good for them.

"Your right well when should we set out" Megan asked the Team with a Smile.

"How about tomorrow, It would be the best day to do it since I don't have work tomorrow" Bubbles replied and the others nodded "Well let's meet here tomorrow then see ya tomorrow guys"

And with that Team Ace parted ways with Bubbles until tomorrow when they will take on the biggest challenge of their lives, are they really ready for this and what is Bubbles hiding, find out as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter – The Treasure of Goodra's Peak!

Summary - Bubbles tells the group of a mountain known as Goodra's Peak which is home to the greatest Treasure imaginable and the four Pokémon decide to make their way up and retrieve the treasure little do they know this is all part of Bubbles' Devious Plan.

**Another Chapter already? Yep you guys deserve it for being so supportive of this fic well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and what does Bubbles have to hide, find out next time**

**Please Remember to Fav, Follow and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – The Treasure of Goodra's Peak!**

"Sir I have found her" Bubbles told his boss through the Walkie Talkie.

"Good so the plan has been set in motion I presume" The Boss replied.

"Yes this time tomorrow they will be ours" Bubbles said as he started to laugh maniacally at his really evil plan, he would finally get his revenge for what Megan did to him when they were younger.

…

Bubbles was stood at the crossroads waiting for Tommy, Megan and Sammy, why was it taking them so long?

"Uhhh what's taking them so long, I've been waiting here for an hour and they still haven't showed up" Bubbles muttered to himself while tapping his foot impatiently.

He suddenly saw the three Pokémon walking towards him and it sounded like Megan and Sammy were bickering so loudly that Bubbles could even hear what they were saying "Why did you have to sleep in so late, Bubbles has probably been waiting for ages while we were trying to wake you up" Megan angrily said to Sammy, she looked extremely cross.

"Well I'm sorry ok, I forgot that we had arrangements today" Sammy huffed at the Fennekin in annoyance.

"Listen Guys can you stop bickering, Bubbles is stood right there listening to you guys arguing you know" Tommy said, he looked extremely ticked off and Megan and Sammy looked around and Tommy was right, Bubbles was stood right there watching them with wide eyes as he said impatiently "So there you guys are, I've been waiting here for an hour you know just waiting for you guys to show".

"We're sorry about making you wait, Sammy decided she wanted to sleep in and we had to do anything in our power to wake her up" Megan said as Sammy rolled her eyes and Tommy just Facepawed.

"With all that aside Megan shall we start heading off" Sammy said with a look of annoyance "Listen, I was just tired, we were up late last night and I couldn't get to sleep".

"Uhh you guys have been arguing a lot lately, can you just stop it for now please" Tommy said with an extremely annoyed face.

"Fine whatever" Both said with a huff.

"Sorry about that Bubbles so shall we start heading to Goodra's Peak" Tommy said with a smile at the water frog.

"Yeah, are you all prepared and ready, I know I am" Bubbles grinned at the trio as Megan checked her bag and nodded "Yep"

The team then started walking down the path to the greatest challenge of their lives however unknown to them this was all part of Bubbles' devious plan!

…

The group have reached the mountain FINALLY after about One hour of walking, it was huge probably the biggest mountain Tommy had ever seen, no wonder no exploration team has ever conquered this mountain, IT WAS HUMONGOUS.

"Wow, now I see why no Exploration Team has ever conquered this thing before, it's huge" Tommy gasped in disbelief and Megan and Sammy nodded in agreement.

"Yep, this is why I quit being an explorer but NO MORE" Bubbles shouted as loud as he could.

"Hey Bubbles, why do so many Explorers try and climb this mountain anyway" Tommy asked curiously to the water frog causing him to realize he had forgot to explain.

"Well Goodra's Peak is home to the greatest treasure imaginable, no one knows what it is but for decades Explorers have been trying to climb this mountain however the treasure Is guarded by a powerful Pokémon known as Goodra and no exploration team has defeated him and he is the reason why no one has ever obtained the treasure" Bubbles explained to the three Pokémon.

"I hope we don't run into this Pokémon, well what are we waiting for so let's go and find that treasure" Tommy exclaimed with an excited gleam in his eyes, this was going to be dangerous but as long as they worked as a team everything would work out fine.

"Let's go" Sammy said with a look of concentration, this was going to be their ultimate mission, a mission none of them would ever forget although they were completely unaware Bubbles was setting them up.

The Group started travelling through the Mountain encountering all sorts of Pokémon and fighting them, they encountered Zubats, Golbats, Woobats and Noibats "THUNDERBOLT" Tommy screamed as he launched a thunderbolt at a Noibat sending it flying to the other side of the cave knocking it out.

They continued to advance up the mountain, Tommy could sense they were approaching the end of the mountain, he couldn't believe it they were going to be the first ones to conquer Goodra's peak.

"EMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER" Megan screamed as she shot a ball of fire at an oncoming golbat however the golbat swerved and dodged the attack and launched an air cutter attack at Megan sending her flying towards the ground, Bubbles jumped up and shouted "BUBBLEBEAM" as he launched a jet of bubbles at the golbat hitting it directly and sending the Pokémon tumbling to the ground knocking it out completely.

The three pokemon proceeded to run towards the peak, they ran up the slops and ran through the multiple caves that connected to each other in the mountain.

Tommy and the others could see the end of the tunnel in the distance, they had almost reached the peak of the mountain however the cave went dark all of sudden.

"Huh, who's there" Sammy cried as she trembled in fear, she was extremely scared, she didn't like the dark it was probably her biggest fear.

"So… More puny Explorers have come searching for my hmm I don't know, MY TREASURE PERHAPS!" A Voice said, the group weren't entirely sure who was speaking in all honestly but they had a hunch.

"Are you Goodra, the powerful Pokémon no Explorer has managed to defeat, SHOW YOURSELF" Tommy shouted at the voice… there was silence for about a minute before it decided.

"Very well" the Pokémon jumped down from it's hiding place revealing it's identity as the light came back.

It was a white tall Pokémon with a dragon like appearance, Tommy assumed it was a Dragon Type, Sammy cringed in fear "I Don't wanna do this anymore, maybe this was a bad idea after all"

"Ohhh Don't be a pussy Sammy, see this is what I was afraid of, I get timid easily but when Tommy's around I always manage to pull through so you can too" Megan said throwing Sammy a smile and she smiled back.

"Thanks I didn't think of it that way" Sammy replied as she grinned at her best friend.

"That's the spirit Sammy" Tommy grinned as he threw her a glance "NOW ARE YOU GONNA LET US THROUGH OR DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS THE HARD WAY" Tommy roared loud enough to send a house tumbling to the ground.

"My My what a courageous little boy you are but I'm afraid your journey ends here, I'm too strong for the likes of you hehe" Goodra smirked evilly making Tommy scowl at his obnoxiousness.

While Tommy continued to shout at Goodra, Bubbles took the opportunity to sneak away from the group and headed towards the exit disappearing without anyone noticing.

"OK LET'S BATTLE" Tommy screamed at the tall Pokémon as his cheeks sparked with electricity and he scowled.

"IT'S ON YOU LITTLE TWERPS, DRAGONBREATH" Goodra roared causing the entire cave to rumble as it fired a powerful beam of dragon energy at the Pikachu. Tommy dodged it before it hit him and fired a thunderbolt at the foe, Sammy used vine whip and Megan fired an ember at the target.

The attacks hit Goodra directly however it seemed unaffected.

"B-But H-How, those were our best attacks" Sammy gasped in disbelief at the Pokémon's immortality.

"I don't get it either, you should have at least suffered some damage" Megan confusedly said.

"You didn't really think you were in for an easy ride did you because I am unbeatable which means I can never be defeated which means you will not get to take my treasure" Goodra smirked causing both Megan and Sammy both to gasp and Tommy to scowl angrily.

_**There has to be a weakness, wait a minute the back of his head, that might work and we might be able to defeat him, alright it's now or never Tommy boy **_Tommy thought to himself as he walked over to Megan and whispered in her ear "You and Sammy distract him and while your doing that I will sneak behind him and attempt to finish him off for good" she nodded, in her mind that was a pretty good plan, it reminded her of their first adventure together when she herself had took Pawniard from behind so it was really possible that this could work.

Sammy and Megan ran in front of goodra and they both growled in anger, the Fennekin and her Chespin friend leapt up and they both shouted

"EMBER"

"SEED BOMB"

The two pokemon continued to launch attacks at the dragon Pokémon but it was still not being affected as Tommy snuck behind the big Pokémon, jumped into the air and shouted "THUNDERBOLT" but instead of a thunderbolt his tail flashed and at the end of it was a ball of electric energy, he had learned Electro Ball and with that Tommy launched the ball of electricity at the back of goodra's head causing it to scream in pain as it fell backwards and hit the wall as Tommy jumped out of the way so he didn't get crushed.

"Wow you were so amazing Tommy" The Chespin beamed at the Pikachu.

"Yeah I knew that was going to work, awesome job bud" Megan exclaimed happily with a smile.

"Well let's go get that treasure"

Meanwhile…

Frogadier and Greninja were on top of the rocks setting the trap as a voice behind them suddenly spoke "So have you guys set the trap" It was Bubbles and he was grinning with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, that girl will pay for what she did to you" Frogadier scowled at the memory.

Out of the corner of his eye Greninja could see some Pokémon coming their way, it was Team Ace but how did they manage to defeat Goodra, Greninja had to warn his grunts "Hey the kids are coming this way, they managed to defeat Goodra" he said darkly with an evil grin "Now we can set the plan in motion and then BAM they're captured just like we plotted hehehe"

The three evil Pokémon hid behind a rock and watched Team Ace's moves very closely.

Back with Team Ace…

Megan could see the treasure chest in the middle of the cliff, it was a gold colour, very fancy indeed which made her wonder what kind of treasure was in it "Hey guys I can see the Treasure"

Tommy and Sammy both looked around, Megan was right in the middle of the cliff there was a golden chest which made both Tommy and Sammy scream in delight as they sang "We've found the Treasure, We've found the Treasure"

All three Pokémon ran up to the chest but who was going to open it they wondered to themselves before Tommy spoke up.

"Maybe I should open it, I think I'm the leader of the team right?" causing both Megan and Sammy to fall down anime style (3rd time in the story XD) as both muttered "Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, Obviously"

And with that Tommy opened the chest as it shone a golden light and in it was…

"NOTHING"

There was nothing in it, it was empty and where had bubbles gone, this made Megan extremely suspicious, he was up to something that was for sure.

"B-B-But W-W-Where's the Treasure we've heard so much about" Tommy was disappointed, maybe the mountain had already been conquered and the treasure had already been retrieved but that couldn't be right, according to Goodra there was supposed to be a treasure here, it didn't make sense and Tommy was very confused.

But suddenly they heard a voice speak behind them and it sounded familiar but darker somehow "Hehehe, we've already obtained the treasure" the team whipped around and found themselves face to face with….

BUBBLES?!

"It was hard work but we finally obtained the treasure" Bubbles sneered as he held a golden crown in his paw.

"Bubbes, we did it I guess we can go home now phew for a moment there I thought someone had stolen it ha" Tommy said relieved but the reply he got wasn't what he was expecting.

"Heh, I wasn't talking about you twerps, I was talking about my team members" Froakie smirked as two pokemon emerged from behind some rocks – A Frogadier and a Greninja.

_Frogadier: Prepare for Trouble!_

_Greninja: And you should indeed make it triple!_

_Frogadier: To unite all Pokémon within the nation!_

_Greninja: To Denounce the Evils of Hate and Revenge!_

_Frogadier: To Extend our reach beyond the universe!_

_Greninja: GRENINJA!_

_Frogadier: FROGADIER!_

_Greninja: Team Hydro blasts off at the speed of water!_

_Frogadier: Surrender Now or you will have to fight us!_

_Bubbles: BUBBLES THAT'S RIGHT!_

"What are you talking about and who are you guys" Sammy whimpered, there was something not right about these guys but she couldn't seem to figure it out.

"We're Team Hydro, we formed because I want revenge on a certain someone plus we want to dominate the world, do you know who that person might be Megan?" Bubbles asked the Fox Pokémon.

"NO I DON'T AND I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU, HOW COULD YOU, YOU'RE JUST A VILE CRIMINAL" Megan screamed at the Frog.

"Really well try and see if Bubbles looks familiar" Frogadier snarled at the fox who was currently thinking, the Frogadier was right he did look somewhat familiar she had sensed it when they first met, where did she know him from? But she couldn't remember no matter how hard she tried.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Tommy's distressed voice "How could you Bubbles we trusted you, you were our friend and you BETRAYED Us, Why just tell us WHY, WHY, WHHHHHHHHHHY" He fell to the ground and he was crying, the only time Megan had ever seen him cry before was when he remember that incident that happened back in the human world when he was younger.

Bubbles sneered evilly "You were never my friends I wouldn't befriend Pokémon associated with someone who humiliated me isn't that right MEG!" he turned to look at her with a dark scary look on his face and then it struck her, but it couldn't be no it couldn't be that Bubbles, the Froakie who used to be her friend "Hey Bubbles, how are you"

"REALLY, That's all you can say to the Pokémon you betrayed years ago" Greninja growled darkly at a terrified Megan.

"What do they mean Megan, Is this true did you really do this, please tell us what you did!" Tommy said with a stern look on his face tears still in his eyes.

"Oh now I remember, I didn't talk to you for months because of this but because I'm your friend I forgave you" Sammy finally spoke up as the memory struck her.

"Well Okay here goes" Megan began…

_Flashback_

_It was a rainy day in Majestia Town and a certain frog Pokémon was leaving to go home with his friend Megan, both of them wanted to be the school's new vice president however only one of them could be one making them rivals._

"_So Megan I wonder which one of use will win, maybe the posters we put up will promote us and give us a better chance of getting the position… um Megan are you ok?, you seem distracted" Bubbles asked the nervous Fennekin walking alongside him._

_She replied "Oh I'm fine well I gotta do some things so see ya" She started walking the other way as he called after her "But you said we were going to study together"_

_She shouted back "MAYBE ANOTHER TIME SEE YA BUBBLES" causing the water frog to become disappointed but he cheered up at the thought of doing it another time as he called "Ok Have a nice night Meg" and with that the two Pokémon walked in different directions, Bubbles was going home and Megan was going to sneak into the school to sabotage him but was this the right thing to do after this they wouldn't be able to remain friends with Bubbles, and with that she snuck through the air vent to sabotage Bubbles, she had no choice…_

_The Next Morning…_

_Bubbles had arrived at School finally and he walked in but when he entered the building he noticed something wasn't right, he looked around the room and noticed ALL HIS POSTERS HAD DISAPPEARED!  
but that wasn't all, he could see a crowd of people gathered around the wall snickering, the crowd heard Bubbles approach them and as soon as they saw him they instantly started laughing._

_Bubbles walked up to the wall and on it was a big picture of him and there was graffiti on the wall saying 'Vice Loser Bubbles, Vote Megan'._

_Who could do this to him, he suddenly heard another group of Pokémon snickering and Megan was among them, he walked up to her clueless about what was going on but who would do something like this?!_

"_Um hey Megan do you know who did that?" Bubbles asked the fire fox as she turned around and her friends walked away._

_Megan was smirking evilly "Who do you think, it was moi of course I wanted to sabotage you NOW YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF WINNING"_

"_B-But Megan you're my friend, I can't believe you would do this to me after all we've been through" Bubbles sniffled and started to cry._

_Megan smirked once again "That was just an act I mean who would want to be friends with a loser like you, don't you get it yet I don't like you it's quite the opposite actually, I hate you I always have and I ALWAYS WILL" _

"_You think it's funny to pull tricks like this well let's see who's laughing when I get my revenge and I will bring you down in a single word bitch" Bubbles growled in anger and hatred, how could she? how could the one he had trusted for so long just betray him like this, this wasn't over, the war was only just beginning…_

She finished the story to a very astonished Tommy and a smirking Bubbles.

"I've been dreading this day for years so what are you going to do to me?" Megan whimpered in fright at the thought of what Bubbles could and probably would do to her.

"Oh don't worry your friends can accompany you" Frogadier snickered with an evil sadistic grin.

Both Tommy and Sammy cried at the same time "What are you going to do to us?"

"You'll see ok TRAP ACTIVATED!" Greninja Screamed as he pulled out a remote and pushed the button and out of nowhere a cage falls down on them locking them inside.

"A Cage, What's going on?" Sammy cried out.

"Well you see we're going to take you three hostage, kill Tommy and Sammy and you Megan will be forced to be my slave" Bubbles said while still holding the Crown is his paws.

"YOU MAKE ME SICK, Now I don't blame Megan for betraying you, you deserved it because you are a very bad Pokémon and you should be locked up in an asylum" Tommy growled at Bubbles causing the Frog Pokémon to burst out laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Really! is that the best you can do, it's over Team Ace you will finally be dealt with ONCE. AND. FOR. ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Team Ace have walked right into Team Hydro's trap but the real question is will they be able to get out of it this time or is it the end of Team Ace as they know it, STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter – Delphox and the WONDERful Rescue!

A Famous Exploration Team known as The Psychic Wonders learn that another Exploration Team has been kidnapped by the infamous Team Hydro so Delphox and her Team Members Gardevoir and Gothitelle transport to Team Hydro's Castle and raid it, will they be able to save Tommy, Megan and Sammy or is already too late?!

**Oooh quite the cliffhanger huh, it's going to be a really dangerous adventure for our heroes if they can even get out of the big trouble they're in, I hope you look forward to next chapter where will we find out Team Ace's Fate**

**As Always guys please remember to Fav, Follow and Review **


End file.
